pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Halloween! Live(By my OCs)
So as tomorrow is Halloween I decided to make a Halloween Live xDDD Live #1: Idol: Narissa Sonoda Song: Eternally Flickering Flames Stage: Gothic House Stage Coord: Starry Witch Coord Cyalume: MS Perfect N Cyalume Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: The little starry witch hits PriPara! Narissa: Starry Witch Coord! Shūen o matsu sekai mitai ni(Waiting on the end just like the world,) Kurayami no naka shisen samayou(You wander as you look into the darkness)' ' Kimi no negai o kanaeta hazu nanoni ...(For your wish should have come true...) Torikago no naka dōshite kimi wa'(Why are you still inside of this birdcage?)' Zutto soko kara dete konai no?(Are you never going to come out of there?) Tobira no kagi wa boku ga kowashite kita no ni'(Even though I broke the lock to the door)' Making Drama Switch On! 'Haunted Halloween Parade!' Cyalume Change! Tsuki ga kakete kaze ga yanda yoru ni'(The moon hangs, the wind has ceased in the night) ' Iro aseta kako sae keshite ikitai'(I want to erase the faded past)' Kimi ga nozomu nara'(If that is what you wish for)' Eien ni tsuzuku mirai, Ima boku o terase'(Eternal future, continue to shine on me now)' Moroku hakanai kokoro o tomose'(And light up my brittle, fleeting heart)' Koware kaketa kyō o tsunaide iku'(Let's connect what has been broken today)' Wazuka na kibō o sagashiteru'(As we search for a little hope)' Ima mo zutto...(Now and forever... ) Live #2: Idol: Mituki Nijino,Yumeka Kasumi,Hizaki Nijino Song,Stage Coord: Werewolf Monster Coord(Mituki),Red Witch Coord(Hizaki),Blue Witch Coord(Yumeka) Cyalume: Pinky Girly M Cyalume Coord(Yumeka&Hizaki's is the witch coords) '''Coord Change Start! Meganee: The werewolf coord is so cool for Halloween! Mituki: Werewolf Monster Coord! Meganee: The witch coord is perfectly fit Halloween! Yumeka: Blue Witch Coord! Hizaki: Red Witch Coord Dream Theater Live Switch On!(Actually the Making Drama is as same as AiStars's MV lol) Chichin puipui no mahō no jumon de'(With the magic words "abracadabra") ' Kon'ya kono machi wa carnival(This town becomes a carnival tonight) Kabocha no obake ga odoridaseba'(Once the Jack-o'-Lanterns come out to dance)' Kōmori no chorus tai utaidasu wa'(A chorus of bats begin to sing)' Okashi wo kurenakya itazura shichau zo'(If you won't give me a treat, I'll play a trick on you)' Fushigi na showtime hajimaru yo'(This mysterious showtime is starting)' Shiranai sekai wo misete ageru mahō to hikari no Shangri-La(I'll show you a brand new world, a Shangri-La of magic and light) Hoshi furu yozora sakasa ni natte ouchi ya neko ga chū wo mau'(The sky is turned upside down in the starry night, as houses and cats flutter above)' Tanoshī yume wo misete ageru issho ni ikou yo'(Let's go together, for I'll show you a pleasant dream)' Dokidokidoki de wakuwakuwaku tonight☆'(How thrilling and exciting tonight is☆)' Halloween・Night! Omocha no heitai no kōshin sora wo kakeru'(Halloween・Night! The marching toy soldiers soar through the sky)' Nagareboshi no swing rhythm ni awase odorou'(Match your rhythm to the swing of the shooting stars and dance)' Suteki na Dreams Come True Come On Now'(All your wonderful Dreams Come True Come On Now )' (Abracadabra bibbidi-bobbidi) (Abracadabra bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!) Hallo-Hallo-Halloween・Night!''' Category:Rinne9274 Category:Mituki's Shows Category:Shows Category:Hizaki's Shows Category:Yumeka's Shows Category:Narissa's Shows Category:Dream Theater Category:Live